


The Twenty Five

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The new Arrowverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the funeral of Moira Queen, Thea and Oliver overhear a mentally ill man in crutches talking to a monument. Who is this strange man and what is his connection to Slade Wilson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thea, please! We need to talk!" called out Oliver Queen. The funeral for their mother had ended but his sister ignored him. She was just so sick of her brother's lies. Slade Wilson had murdered their mother and it was all Ollie's fault. It took all her strength not to yell out she wishes that he rather than Robert Queen had died on the Island. Or wherever her stepfather had died. She ignored Ollie, even when he grabbed her and tried to talk to her. "You can't wander off! Slade already kidnapped you twice! He said he would try again! We have to go home and talk!" That was too much for Thea who spun around.

"About what? More lies! You knew about Roy! Slade was a psycho and you knew! You were with him on the island! Who was this Shado girl he went on about? Nothing you say I will...." Thea stopped when she heard someone talk. "I will make it right, Connor! Please don't shut me out! Ronnie! Please I am keeping an eye on your fiancee, I promise! Grant, I need you! I will talk to Slade, I'll help him! Please talk to me! Grant! Ronnie! Connor! Ronnie! Grant! Connor! Please talk to me! I will make them pay, please talk to me!" screamed the voice.

Thea walked towards the sound and saw a hysterical man, crying in front of monument. She had no idea who he was, but he mentioned Slade. Did he mean Slade Wilson? "RONNIE, PLEASE! I'm sorry that that monsters tricked me and that terrorist got you! Please Connor, I will get that money to your sister Thea, I will! Grant, I need you, my leader! Don't shut me out, I will talk to your big brother Slade, I will! PLEASE I need my three best friends! PLEASE!" he cried. "Excuse me, sir! Are you ok?" she asked. The man turned. His face was slightly scarred, he was on crutches and he spoke with a British accent. "Connor? Is that you?" he tried to help himself to his feet, but he fell back.

Ignoring her brother, she rushed to help him. "CONNOR! You're alive and...." the man's smile broke away when he got a closer look at Thea as she helped him to his feet. "I...I'm sorry! I thought that....but you're not Connor! He's....he's dead!" the sad man stated, his eyes puffy from tears. "My name is Thea! Can I help you, sir?" "Edward! Edward Ngyma, former intelligence analyst for Interpol. I'm sorry I thought you were Connor...but he's dead! He, Grant and Ronnie have been dead almost 5 years now! And she's still out there! The witch who sold them to that grinning gargoyle!" the delusional man spat.

"Did you say you knew Slade Wilson?" she asked. "Slade Wilson, Grant's big brother, Connor's father-in-law and would be grandfather if not for that slimy cow who killed them by selling them to that evil demon!" responded Eddie, crazily. "What can you tell me about him?" she asked. "Interpol forbids talking about him! Every since she killed his fiancee and pinned it on his protege, I have to avenge Grant, Ronnie and Connor! Poor Slade lost Rose, Connor, Grant and Shado! I hope that witch rots!" he bellows angrily. "We should take this somewhere else!" interrupts a concerned Oliver.

He looked at Oliver, trying to determine where he has seen him. "D-Do you know R-ronnie?" he asked, hopefully. "I'm sorry, I don't know Ronnie. We should have a talk somewhere more private!" Oliver suggested. His eyes widened as he looked closer. "You're Oliver! Connor's little brother! I....I thought she killed you too!" Ngyma gasped. "Who did you think killed Oliver?" exclaimed Thea. "HER! Merlyn's friend, Ra's bitch daughter-in-law, Ta-er al-Sahfer, wife of Nyssa al Ghul! Known in Starling City as Sara Lance!" he roared, angrily. He managed to stagger to his feet, still in the crutches! Oliver ignored Thea's stare and saw something he didn't like. "Thea, it's time to go!" he declared as Ngyma threw his away his clutches and levitate in the sky, his eyes white.


	2. The Riddler becomes Cobalt Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity relates what happened to the Twenty Five

People screamed as Ngyma began shooting fire out of his hands. Oliver grabbed Thea and covered her as he stayed behind a memorial. Ngyma took off, fire extending from his feet as he took off. Air travelled around him as lightning seemed to strike where he was. Oliver kept Thea down as he checked, seeing no-one.

"Oliver, what the hell was that? Another mirakuru guy?" asked Diggle as he entered the Arrowcave. "No, but he knows Slade! Felicity, I need to know about an Interpol agent called Edward Ngyma!" he replied. "On it!" declared Felcity as she tapped away on her laptop. "So how does an Interpol agent knows someone like Slade?" asked Diggle. "I can answer that! Or wait, was he asking you, because I thought he was asking in general and I have the answer because you know I looked it up and..." "Felicity!" interrupted Oliver.

"Right, sorry. Edward Ngyma, known as the Riddler, due to his penchant for solving cases and his somewhat nasty past as a Jigsaw like serial killer. He was rescued from a bioterrorist by and here's a coincidence. Senior Agent in Charge, Commander Grant Wilson, brother of ASIS agent Slade Wilson. And its looks like its a family affair. Connor Hawke, the Senior Squad Leader and second in command, was married to Grant's niece, Slade's daughter Rose. Grant, Connor and the third in command, another squad letter called Martin Ronald Raymond...He was the older brother of Ronnie Raymond, my friend Caitlyn Snow's late fiancee!" gasped Felicity.

"Keep going, Felicity!" demanded Oliver. "Right, well it looks like he left Interpol on the 17th July 2009, two weeks after...the Division he was with called the Twenty Five were killed. It looks like Grant was obsessed with Ra's Al Ghul and bringing him down. Ngyma decoded a message, the whole squad went to intercept a key supplier of Ra's and they were ambushed and tortured, oh this is gross, Martin Ronnie Raymond, was the last survivor and his body was mutilated. It looks like Ngyma lost it and blamed himself after he discovered that the intel was planted. Oh it looks like he was in an accident at the Wayne Energy Plant at Bludhaven and was presumed dead!" exclaimed Felicity.

"He didn't die. Someone attacked him." revealed Oliver. "How do you know?" asked Felicity. Flashback to Hong Kong. "AHHHHHH!" screamed Oliver as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. "You need to focus!" came a cold voice above him. "What are you?" roared Oliver as he launched a punch that was caught. Oliver bellowed further as his hand began to bleed. "Let me go!" he bellowed, before a piercing cry left his voice. The sound of crushed fingers filled the air. "GAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Oliver. A knee to the stomach ensued. Oliver stopped screaming as he vomitted. Blood left his stomach as he held his badly damaged hand. "You should not have come!" stated the icy voice. End of flashback. "Read out the names of the twenty five!" ordered Oliver. "O-kay! Grant Wilson, Connor Hawke, Martin Ronald Raymond, Jason Wayne..." "Check who Jason Wayne's father was!" "Ohmigod! His father was..." "Bruce Wayne, the 63 year old billionaire!" answered Oliver "Are we talking about the guy who sleeps with married women, gets drunk all the time and loves parties?" asked a surprised Diggle.

"The Bruce Wayne I knew was the most dangerous, cold hearted creature that ever lived. Even Slade or Merlyn couldn't fight at his level. I met him only once and I have never been as defeated as I was the day we fought!" revealed Oliver. "You're telling me that a billionaire who...Are all billionaires secretly martial artists who go around beating people?" responded Diggle. "If Nygma told him that he was responsible for the hit on his son, then we know how he got the crutches! Who is the gargoyle that Nygma mentioned?" insisted Oliver. Felicity shivered. "It...it was....the most wanted man on the FBI's most wanted list for the last 25 years....the Joker!" "Wait Ra's sicked an unpredictable nutbar like the Joker on Grant! That's cold even for a man with his reputation!" exclaimed Diggle.

"There's no-one in the world, the Joker hates more than he hates Bruce Wayne. And it's reciprocated!" declared Oliver. "Oliver, I thought that the Joker hated the Batman....Wait, Wayne is the Batman????" "It actually makes sense. I mean with his tragic background, his tendency to adopt his illegitimate children, the fact that he hasn't been seen in Gotham since around the time his son died. I heard Batman is really scary!" squealed Felicity. "He is. But that still doesn't explain how Ngyma ended up with strange abilities!" "Do you want to know, Queen?" came a voice behind them. Oliver had his bow in his hand, latched an arrow, before the bow flew out of his hand like an invisible force grabbed it. "I am no longer Ngyma! The Riddler has fallen! Now know my true self! I am Cobalt Blue, Master of the Elements! And the Canary must die!"


End file.
